Protector of the Innocent
by ShadeShadow
Summary: First companion peice to 'The Darkened Past' - I am a Hedgehog with a need for speed. I help those in trouble and the helpless ones. But the price I had to pay for my gift was a loss of a mentor and a friend who I now fight in regret and pain. One-shot


This goes alongside my other fic 'The Darkened Past', it's an insight to Sonic, so enjoy.

-

Summery: I am a Hedgehog with a need for speed. I help those in trouble and the helpless ones. But the price I had to pay for my gift was a loss of a mentor and a friend who I now fight in regret and pain. One-shot

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sonic or any of the characters only the plot I have delved into

-

_Protector of the Innocent_

**One-shot**

_I Will Never Let Anyone Suffer For My Mistake_

-- --

Sometimes things can turn out very difficult when trying to save the ones precious to me. They can be a hindrance and even just people who get in the way of danger that could and can kill them. _Breathing hard, a thousand thoughts pass by, but only the will to win stays strong as he glares at the other and leaps back into action once again._

It makes me very angry inside when I think of a thousand ways that anyone could die if I never got there in time. _Anguish races through him as he see the broken body of some of the people he tried to protect, killed by there own stupidity in trying to get in on some of the action. Closing his eyes he turns away his ears closed to the cheers of the rest of the population_

I have always tried to keep faith, with a smile and a thumbs up. But sometimes I just want to quit. _He grins, giving his signature thumbs up, as he turns away from the populous and walks away, not in the mood to run as the guilt of the ones who had died now and in the past weigh on his very soul._

For life can give me blocks so large that at times seems impossible to get around. I cry inside, my mental voice a scream as I force myself to the limits of my ability to make sure they are all safe. _The crash of brick and glass falling makes the anthro's and humans scatter below, but a couple of young children are forgotten crying on the ground, too young to understand the danger they are in. Eyes track the rubble that is falling and with a cry of anguish only heard in his own mind he races down the building vertical to try and save them, teeth gritted grimly as he pushes himself to his max._

Trying not to give up is the greatest challenge I have ever faced. Nothing ever compares, only when I am watching over my precious people I am able to let down my guard. _He smiles while sitting up in the tree as the children and Chao run around, their laughter sounding in the air and giving him peace. Making his guilt and anguished emotions calm themselves as he watches over them._

But it never lasts, for I have watched many deaths in my time, of people close to me destroyed in the very soul by my nemesis, who once by a twist of fate was once my friend. _His mouth is open in horror as he watches the robots come foreword to his motionless form. Disbelief rages through him as he see friends tormented, their souls destroyed, locked in a metal form that will kill and destroy everything they have known. Falling to his hands and knees he feels a tear streak down his fur as everything bottled inside overflows and explodes, powers radiating from his form._

An accident occurred that scared me forever, not on the body but in the heart, so I let no-one close in-case it happens again. It hurts sometimes when I am gazing into the sky on a peaceful day and reminisce about the past. _Eyes stare solemnly into the sky a flower held in one hand now hanging at his side. He sighs and closes them blocking himself not only from the outside word but his thoughts, for he did not want to be dragged down by his emotions again._

But when a battle occurs from the man who betrayed me I relish in the adrenalin and near death. The cocky grin I give, the words of fearlessness, the proud stance gives everyone hope that I myself have trouble holding on to. For the real reason I run to the battle is not only to save others lives but to end my own in repent. _He looks back at the pink hedgehog that he had saved, gives a smirk and a thumbs up making her smile in relief, before he runs back to the robot mech laving her to call out to him. His own thoughts to destroy the mech and save the city._

The guilt inside is slowly breaking my will and spirit and when I stop it comes crashing down upon me. I fight for my peace of mind, hope that I can help the one who changed so drastically from the mentor and friend I once had. _He breathes shakily hands clenched in-front of him as he tries to keep control as the man behind the machine, slowly breaks him down with words and memories of the past. Guilt rushes through him and accusations are thrown at him as the robot comes ever closer to his kneeling form._

The power that courses through my veins now? A horrible by-product of the accident that changed many lives that should have been peaceful, without fear of the man who can strip you of your free will. _He feels the strength flow through him and wishes sometimes he could take it all back if only to reverse the damage done to the other. Narrowing his eyes he runs off to confront the man once more to stop him from killing ever more innocent lives._

I have seen that fear in many places, once it was just for the mothers who lost their children and family who went missing. But now fear is directed not only at my enemy but at me as well. For I am nothing they have seen before and everyone fears what they cannot understand. _He holds out a hand to the child a small grin upon his face, but a mother cat comes foreword, a fearful look upon her face as she pulls the child back and leaves the area. Leaving him stricken as he remembers the differences and how alone he actually is._

Sometimes looking into the mirror I do not recognise myself, once where I had brown fur it is now the colour of blue. The same as the sound barrier I brake when I shift to one of my higher speeds. My eyes which had been a dark green, were now an emerald green, the same colour as that emerald that changed my life forever. _He looks upon his refection and traces over the still strange features which were his own. When he could see overlapping his own was the form he used to have and the way he looked before the transformation._

In-fact it was in a laboratory where my friend and mentor was conducting experiments on the emerald that the accident happened. He was trying to separate the chaos energy's that were coursing inside of the emerald. The negative and the positive, but the negative was unusually high at that time. _He grins as he tilts his head at the green emerald, which is slightly darker than normal. The energy running through it making his fur stand on end as the negative chaos seemed to draw him to it. Shaking his head to get rid of the feeling his ears perked at the sound of his name being called at the other side of the lab and he funs over, missing the flash of the emerald before it settles down once more._

I had been doing some tests for my friend, slowly increasing my speed as he had wanted me to break the barrier of sound so he could record it as see how the emerald reacted. When I had finished I had crossed the room, not noticing the wetness of the flooring in my weariness. _Running on the treadmill he sees his friend write down upon the clipboard the current speed he was running at. Slightly increasing the speed once more the man gestures for him to speed up, his friends eyes running over the calculations and other things as he panted at the strain._

Slipping I crashed into the machine that held the emerald and knocked it off its stand, straight into the laser that was channelling energy that was still being researched. I had looked on in horror as I began to get up, as the emerald gave off sparks hovering in the laser and beginning to glow, both dark and light given off. _He get up upon hands and knees, one hand outreached as the emerald feel as if in slow motion. Hearing the commotion the man dropped his clipboard and runs past him, knocking him into one of the machinery in an attempt to save the emerald._

Then with a flash that sent me catering into the wall and knocking me out my friend was caught up in the blast. How do I know this? When I came to I was stuck in a glass capsule that had once held the emerald. Standing up I had banged on the glass hoping to get out when my friend had come around the corner._ Groaning he rubs his head, a question of why his quills feel different coming to mind disappeared once he opened his eyes and stared in disbelief. The capsule that had once held the emerald now held himself within its boundary's, calling out a little frightened as he banged on the glass with a fist, he heard the footsteps of his friend come. But was instantly struck by the sight and feeling of something wrong with the other. _

That was when I knew something had gone wrong, for I could feel the negative energy at a level I had never been to before. It was coursing through the man at an alarming rate, still altering him as he came into my line of sight. _Eyes wide in disbelief he stared at the other who was laughing a dark glint in his eye as features physically changed in-front of him. Crying out he banged on the glass again and the man moved into the light, the emerald in one hand and a tray in the other._

But it was when I saw the tools and heard the dark laughter that I snapped and power came from inside me incinerating the whole lab and several acres of forest and grassland. _He was struck terrified when he saw the tray; instruments that had only ever been used to help mobian's were piled. Scrambling backwards he could feel his quills bunch against the other side of the capsule. Closing his eyes tight chanting in his mind, tears running down his fur, he felt something inside release and then all he could see was white as his once friends voice cried out in shock, before an explosion was heard all around incinerating the area._

Even to this day I fight against him, chasing him as far as I can whether it be over land, sea or space. I won't let him escape, for it is my job to take him down and repent for what I had done, this I had promised alongside protecting the less able. _His eyes are narrowed, his lips pulled back blood running down from his mouth as he runs foreword and jumps rolling himself into his signature homing attack. Destroying the robot, he then uses the other chaos power from the 6 emeralds to make the death egg explode. Clutching the pink hedgehog to him in bridal style he races away. Making sure to have the jetpack ready for when the entre the atmosphere once more._

Thus why I am flying a plane that has smoke coming from the engine, I am following the man named Dr. Ivo Robotnik, once my old friend and mentor Ivo Kintobor, to the island of Westside. _He turns his head spying the island his contacts say Robotnik aka Eggman landed on, wanting to convert it into the first phase of the Eggman empire. Determined to stop him he turns the spluttering plane towards the island, hoping he would land on the soil and not in the sea. He hated the water to an unknown degree, for since his change from brown to blue, sinks in the water instead of floating thus is a curse. Smirking to himself his gives a chuckle as the Island comes closer and closer._

For I am Sonic the Hedgehog and I never break a promise. _The blue Hedgehog looks around on the beach he had landed on before racing off, not noticing the blue eyes that watched him go, intent on finding someone to fix his plane so he can go face his nemesis once more._

-- --

_End_

-

Ok if anyone's confused, this is Sonic's view of things about his past. Some of it to do with Sonic 1 and also when he first turned into the speedy hero he is. I tried to get inside his head about what he would feel in the different situations, the italic is a scenario that Sonic is in and the none italic is the different feelings and thoughts that run through his head.

Makes sense no? Well hope you enjoyed that, it brings together the two fictions so you know a bit about what Sonic will be like when he gets to the islands. The secrets he hold and all the other stuff.

-

This is part of my collection that will go alongside my fiction 'The Darkened Past'

This is what will be in the collection:

Main - The Darkened Past – Tail's fic – Writing

1. Protector of the Innocent – Sonic One-shot – Complete

2. Guardian of the Emerald – Knuckles One-shot – Writing

3. Avenger of the Dead – Shadow One-shot – Writing

I don't know if there will be any more but if you suggest someone perhaps I can write a small one-shot to go alongside the story. (I.e I might do Robotnik's side of the story and such).


End file.
